The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLELE08623’. ‘KLELE08623’ originated from a controlled cross made in May 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female Lobelia plant, ‘KLELE06114’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,680) and the proprietary male Lobelia plant, ‘05 0357’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in June 2006 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a three-year period (about five generations). ‘KLELE08623’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 31, 2008. ‘KLELE08623’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.